


Two Souls (Hiatus)

by theGrimHarpy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Chara, Implied Child Abandonment, Multi, Nonbinary Frisk, Reader Is Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGrimHarpy/pseuds/theGrimHarpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was peaceful for a while. Upon returning to the Underground after the incident with Asriel at the human village, you only remember the peacefully dark void. Until you woke up back at the patch of grass where you first fell into the realm of monsters, and your existence became hell. A flower monster named Flowey had somehow taken control of time and you were forced to watch him turn the monsters you loved and cared for into play things, unable to be seen, heard or felt by anyone. As the timelines reset over and over, your memories of your time alive start to fade and you feel like you've been trapped here for an eternity. An eternity of wishing for nothing more than something to fall out from the sky above to save you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first chapter so I kept it short. This is the first time I've written a story in quite a while so I'm hoping it turns out alright. I have a headcanon that Chara is female but I don't know yet if I'm going to put that in the story, I mean it won't affect the plot at all so idk.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter so idk  
> I'm rambling so I'll shut up

You sit in the bed of golden flowers, staring at your shoes as you wait for Flowey to start his run of the next reset timeline. With a sigh, you lean back and stare up at the light from the surface at the top of the pit you had fallen down so long ago. It feels like you've been in the underground forever but you know that's just all the resets that Flowey has done. That damnable flower has done nothing but cause you pain, making you watch him kill the monsters you care about over and over again. The worst part is no one can see or hear you. You're nothing but a ghost now. You wish Asriel was here for about the millionth time. 

A shadow passes over your face and you refocus your attention on what your looking at. Is that...? Holy shit. You watch, stunned, as a human child falls from the light. They tumble through the air, eyes squeezed shut in terror as they fall, and you jump a little when they fall on the flowers right in front of you. Scrambling to your feet, you approach their crumpled body. You can't tell if they are a boy or a girl but they've definitely been knocked out from their fall, just as you were. Knowing you won't be able to do anything to help them, you stand and watch them as you wait either for Mom to come find them or for them to wake up on their own. 

This hasn't happened in any of Flowey's resets. This child was new. You study them curiously. They have a similar but darker haircut to yours and they're wearing a blue and pink striped sweater styled similarly to your own. Different colored band aids band-aids covered their darker skin and if you had to guess their age you'd say they were about ten, just two years younger than you. Or at least, two years younger than you were when you died. Kneeling next to them, you wonder how they will affect this timeline.

You look behind you at the tunnel leading into the Ruins, hoping that Mom finds the child before Flowey does. After waiting nervously for about an hour, you stop the pacing you've been doing when you hear a soft groan. Looking over at the child, you see that they've sat up and are clutching their forehead. Moving a little closer, you kneel in front of them to get a better look at the child. Suddenly they lift their head and look you right in the eye. You freeze, for a moment sure they see you but then you rationalize they must be looking at something behind you. But then they tilt their head and wave at you a little. Your eyes are wide as you look behind you to see nothing they could possibly be waving at.

 "Can you... see me?" you ask, astonished.

They furrow their eyebrows, giving you a confused smile as they nod. You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding and reach out a shaking hand to touch their shoulder experimentally. As expected, your hand passes through them, though you find yourself feeling slightly disappointed. You get to your feet and let your mind wander. How can they see you? Why this child? What caused them to fall? You feel them watching you as you had begun pacing again and you shake your head, walking back over to them and glancing down the tunnel where either Flowey or mom would be waiting. 

"Uhhmmm... My name is Chara," you tell them awkwardly. "What's yours?"

"Frisk," they say quietly, smiling apologetically as they struggle to their feet. 

So they _can_ talk, they just seem to not like to. You point to a sturdy looking stick on the ground. "Try leaning on that, I don't think you should put too much weight on your leg."

They accept the stick with a grateful smile and look around, how they do that with their eyes appearing to be closed you have no idea but they seem to decide to head further into the ruins. You follow them, worrying that Flowey would find them before Mom had the chance to. Sure enough, he's waiting in a patch of grass as the two of you turn the corner. You watch the human approach him as he smiles at them, staying back to watch warily.

"Howdy!" He exclaims. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! Hmmm...  You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"

You watch from behind Frisk as they nod, not liking Flowey's sudden change in character.

 "Golly, you must be so confused. Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

You hear Frisk gasp as their chest is pulled forward slightly, their Soul manifesting in front of their heart. With a jolt, you realize that their soul is red, just like yours. Another DETERMINED Soul. Shaking your head, you refocus your attention on Flowey.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..." You grimace as bullets appear around Frisk, knowing what comes next. "Little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

As the bullets approach Frisk, you see that they are too surprised to move as the attack goes straight through their Soul and leaves them gasping on the floor. Flowey's friendly smile has been replaced by his more familiar smirk.

"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" More bullets surround Frisk's Soul. " **Die.** "

You turn away as Flowey laughs manically, not wanting to watch your last bit of hope be crushed. Suddenly, Flowey stopped laughing as the sound of crackling flames met your ears. Looking back towards Frisk you see Flowey being knocked away into the darkness by a ball of fire. Relief floods through you when Mom steps into the light and kneels in front of Frisk, resting a hand on their shoulder as she heals the shivering child.

"Do not be afraid, my child," she says softly, in the voice she used to use when you or Asriel got hurt. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. You are the first human to fall down here in a long time. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs."

Mom helps Frisk to their feet as you move closer, walking next to them. "I'm sorry, Frisk," you say quietly, "but I couldn't have helped you even if I tried. I can't do much of anything anymore..."

They seem to study you for a moment before giving you a small smile and nod, as if to say 'Don't worry about it.' You smile back hesitantly, wondering if this will be the timeline to end the hell you had found yourself in.


	2. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn something about your odd connection to Frisk and you realize just how much you miss Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so damn long to update this but I was busy with school, which is over now so i should have more time to write now! I hope you enjoy this chapter~

You hang back as Mom shows Frisk the puzzle just inside the entrance of the Ruins, thinking about Flowey again. He had acted the same way as he did in his first dozen timelines, before he started killing. Whatever caused Frisk to fall, you were grateful. Maybe they really will be the anomaly to end Flowey's resets, or to at least stop the endless cycle of death. You see Frisk approach the sign on the wall with a confused look on their face. Apparently they can't read the monster's written language.

Moving to stand next to them, you read the sign. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

The child gives you an odd look, then stares at the sign again for a moment before following Mom into the next room. As you follow the two through the ruins, you continue to read signs for Frisk. Eventually, your little group reaches a room with a training dummy. You continue walking, not expecting them to stop when suddenly you slam into an invisible wall. Cursing under your breath, you glare at the empty space in front of you, reaching out experimentally. Your fingers meet an invisible barrier, not letting you leave the room. Turning around, you see that Frisk is still in the other doorway, looking back at something in the previous room. 

“Frisk?” You call out to them, hand still on the wall, at the same moment mom called out, “My child?”

They turned to look at her, smiling and walking over to stand in front of the dummy. As they got closer, the wall moved away from your hand. You furrowed your brow thoughtfully. This was another thing that had never happened before. What the hell was going on here? But mom was talking, so you decided to listen in.

“Here in the underground, monsters may try to attack you. When that happens, you will enter a FIGHT. Simply strike up a friendly conversation until I come to help you! Practice with this dummy.”

You roll your eyes as you watch Frisk approach the dummy - and stood frozen in surprise when they lift their stick and strike the dummy across it’s torso, turning it to dust. 

“Ahh,the dummies are not for fighting!” Mom gives Frisk a distressed look. “They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...? Come now.”

Still looking upset, mom goes into the next room, not seeming to meet any sort of barrier you did. You look at Frisk, who is staring at the pile of dust looking confused. 

“Why did you do that, kiddo?” You ask them quietly. 

They shrug and shake their head, furrowing their brow. You sigh and motion for them to follow mom, which they do. As the puzzles continue, you think more about the wall you had encountered. It had moved when Frisk came closer to you, but you still didn’t understand what it was. As the three of you move through the ruins of Home, you experiment a little, moving farther away from Frisk or closer to them. Eventually you find out that for whatever reason, you can’t move farther than about ten feet away from the child or the wall returns. 

Eventually mom leaves the two of you alone in a long hallway, giving Frisk an old cell phone and telling them to stay until she comes back. After she has left, Frisk looks around the hall curiously as you sit on the floor and watch them with a bored expression. You raise an eyebrow at the kid as they pull the phone out of their pocket after a few minutes of waiting.

“You calling her?” You ask, standing and walking over when they nod.

“Hello, this is Toriel,” you can hear her voice from where you’re standing.

“I just wanted to say hi… Mom,” they say softy into the receiver as you stare at them with a stunned expression.

“...did you just call me… ‘Mom’?” She sounds a little shaken, though Frisk doesn’t seem to notice. “Would that make you happy? To call me… Mother?”

You watch Frisk smile shyly, looking over at you as they mumble a confirmation.

“Call me whatever you like then!” She sounds happier when she hangs up.

A mixture of both anger and sorrow washes over you as Frisk puts the phone back in their pocket and sits down on the floor, using their finger to draw pictures in the dirt. Saying nothing, you turn and walk away until you find the wall and sit down with your back against it. You’d felt this when the other 6 children fell down and stayed with her, but the feeling of being replaced had hit you like a ton of bricks the moment Frisk uttered the word “mom” and you couldn’t stand to look at them anymore as your eyes water.

You don’t know how much time has passed when you feel the wall behind you move away and you almost fall backwards. Looking up, you see Frisk coming towards you a concerned expression. Looking back down at your shoes, you do your best to ignore them as they sit down in front of you and draw tic tac toe lines in the dirt between the two of you.  
You sniffle and let out a sigh.

“Frisk, I can’t play,” you tell them quietly. “I can’t draw in the dirt. I can’t touch anything.”

But they just smile and draw an x in the top left corner. With a sigh, you point at the middle square and they draw a circle there. You continue this for several games, winning all but one, though you feel considerably better as you give Frisk your first smile in what feels like an eternity.


End file.
